


just know it killed me to leave

by zimnokurw



Series: buddie by zimnokurw, unrelated one-shots [3]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Christopher Diaz is a National Treasure, Dad Evan "Buck" Buckley, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Family Fluff, Family Reunions, M/M, and cares, buck's mom is a fine mom, eddie speaks spanish once again, here to bully eddie for not being able to cook also, mostly just cute nicknames tho, she's trying, you know the usual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:14:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24259477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zimnokurw/pseuds/zimnokurw
Summary: "Melissa Buckley likes to think that she used to be a good mom.Don’t get her wrong, she knows that she isn’t one now and she knows that she wasn’t one 10 years ago. But when her kids were younger, when her husband was still around and she thought he was faithful- she used to be a happy wife and a good mother. She used to cook warm dishes for dinner, she used to help her daughter choose an outfit when she was meeting a boy she liked, she used to find time to go to her son’s basketball game. She used to talk to her kids, listen to them, and be there for them."(Or; Melissa Buckley used to be a good mom but finding out about her husband cheating on her - she grew distant and threw herself into work. Years later, years after losing contact with her kids, she wants to reunite and be a good mom for them again.)
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley & Christopher Diaz & Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV), Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Series: buddie by zimnokurw, unrelated one-shots [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1759828
Comments: 23
Kudos: 553
Collections: 9-1-1 Tales





	just know it killed me to leave

**Author's Note:**

> i am a sucker for ‘family reunion’ so i decided to write one of sorts w/buddie
> 
> there is so many fics out there where buck and maddie’s parents are crappy and abusive and drunks?? i just had to at least try and fix their mom because i love buckley sibling and they do not deserve that shit
> 
> and i don’t know why but every time i think of ms buckley my mind tells me that she is a lawyer so i made her here to be a lawyer
> 
> (did i use the word ‘soft’ too many times here? probably. do i regret it? i regret nothing.)

* * *

Melissa Buckley likes to think that she used to be a good mom. 

Don’t get her wrong, she knows that she isn’t one now and she knows that she wasn’t one 10 years ago. But when her kids were younger, when her husband was still around and she thought he was faithful- she used to be a happy wife and a good mother. She used to cook warm dishes for dinner, she used to help her daughter choose an outfit when she was meeting a boy she liked, she used to find time to go to her son’s basketball game. She used to talk to her kids, listen to them, and _be_ _there_ for them. 

When she found out her husband was cheating on her, her heart broke in half but she still tried her hardest to save their marriage to somehow make it work. 

‘ _No, I do not forgive you, Ethan, but we’re going to suck it up and make it work. For the sake of our children_.’ she said and she made a mistake saying that because in the end, their marriage didn’t work, it has only gotten worse and their arguments affected Maddie and Evan. In the end she and Ethan did get a divorce, but before they got it, Melissa was trying so hard not to feel disgusted every time she looked at her husband that she threw herself into work. And she was a damn good lawyer, nobody could take that away from her. But while she was climbing up, falling in romance with her job - she started spending more and more time in her office and courtrooms than in her house. She started giving advice to her clients instead of her daughter when she needed her the most and she was watching her employee winning a huge settlement instead of attending her son’s won championship game. And she knew that if she wasn’t there for Maddie and Evan then no one would be because they couldn’t count on their father, but she abandoned them anyway. 

It was like a blur, really. Ethan moving out, signing divorce papers. Maddie leaving home with Doug - a boy that Melissa didn’t really like despite him being a doctor, but didn’t spend enough time getting to know him to see what was it about him that bothered her. Then it was just her and Evan living in the house too big for two people and they weren’t even acting like a mother and her son, they were roommates - sometimes leaving post-it notes for each other, sometimes food for reheating. Exchanging a few words every once in a week when they bumped into each other. 

She didn’t even know where Evan was going when one evening he all but stormed into her study and announced that he’s moving out. Melissa was busy, she needed to find a loophole and figure out avoiding conflict of interest in a major lawsuit - so she barely lifted her gaze from the papers in front of her, nodded, and said Evan that they will talk about that the next day. And the next day she didn’t see her son. When she went to his bedroom it was empty, the room as well as his closet. She didn’t even have time to think about it too long, because she got a phone call about a pro bono case that would give her firm good publicity so she just hurried back to her study, looking for the folder with the right documents. 

When it hit her that she lost her babies, when she realized that she practically forced them to leave her - it was way too late. She tried calling Maddie first and then Evan, but both of them had changed their phone numbers by then and she had no idea where to look for them. So she did what she was already familiar with - she threw herself back into work. Maybe she was miserable, but she was too busy to acknowledge it, most of the time. 

When she met Sebastian, her current husband, and his daughter - she taught herself how to be a good mother (stepmother more like) again. She took Maya shopping, she listened to all the gossip from the girl’s college, she took her for a manicure and to a hairdresser day before her graduation. It felt good, being a mom. She was almost happy. Almost - because at the end of every day she spent with Maya, Melissa couldn’t help but wonder where’s her baby girl right now and how is her sweet boy doing. 

Melissa many times thought about contacting her kids again, about finding them and reuniting with them. She discussed it with Sebastian and with Maya and both of them always encouraged her to do it. To reach out to her children, just make this first step and let them decide where they want to go from there, but she didn’t know where to start. She didn’t know where to look and who to call and she was so ashamed and embarrassed that it came to _this_ she always ended up in her study at the end of the day. 

Until one day she answered her phone, ready to put on a smile and in a happy but business tone say _Hello, Melissa Buckley from Pearson-Buckley Law Firm, how can I help you?_ but before she could even say the first word, she heard her baby girl greet her in a mature voice.

Her daughter, Maddie, greeted her in a warm tone, explaining that she got her phone number from her firm and asking if she had a minute to talk. 

Melissa had hours, really. And she spent them all talking to Maddie and listening about her life in Los Angeles. Her little girl got _pregnant_ and _engaged_ and wanted to get back in touch with her mother. She wanted her baby to have a grandma. Melissa wasn’t even embarrassed about the tears that fell from her eyes when she heard that. 

When she asked about Evan, Maddie just told her that he’s doing good, that he also lives in LA, and that the sibling talks all the time and they see each other very often. She added that he’s a firefighter of all things and it filled Melissa with pride, because she could really see him being an everyday hero. Maddie added that if she wanted to know more, it should be Evan she has that conversation with.

Melissa talked about the phone call with Sebastian the same day, they discussed it for a long time lying in bed and staring at the ceiling and they made plans that Mel would fly to Los Angeles alone first, to see her kids and talk with them. To see if Evan even wanted her back in his life, because the fact that Maddie does - doesn’t mean that he will as well. If everything will go okay, she’ll invite both her children to visit her new home and to meet her new husband and his daughter.

\- -

So here she is, after a 6-hour flight from Philadelphia to Los Angeles and standing in front of the house Maddie gave her address to. Evan’s home. 

Melissa takes a deep breath, holds it for three seconds, and releases it. Then, she lifts her hand up and knocks on the door. 

“Coming!” she hears from inside the house. It’s male’s voice, but it definitely doesn’t belong to her son.

She frowns to herself but before she can consider double-checking the address and text from Maddie, doors open and she can see a man standing in front of her. He’s muscular and handsome, probably in his early thirties, but he is definitely not Evan. 

There’s stubble on the man’s face, he has brown eyes and short hair in the same color. A bit curly and longer on top, slightly falling on his forehead as if he woke up fifteen minutes ago and didn’t have time to take care of it, but it’s shorter on the sides. 

“Hi, can I help you?” he looks at her with a kind smile.

“I was looking for my son, Evan, but I must’ve gotten the wrong address.” Melissa smiles back, apologetically, but the man in front of her narrows his eyes and tilts his head to the left. He looks at her face, precisely as if he was checking her facial features, her bone structures and searching for something in her eyes.

“Evan Buckley?” 

She just nods at that, because maybe she is at the right address after all. Maybe this is her son’s roommate or a friend and he will take her to Evan.

“Dad, it’s gonna burn!” comes a young male voice. It’s obviously a child, the man’s son, yelling at him in a high pitched voice about most likely breakfast.

“Don’t touch the machine, it’s hot!” the man standing in front of Melissa yells back quickly, on alert, and then he turns back to her. “Please, come in. You got the right address.” he says, gesturing for her to step inside but then hurrying to where his son’s voice came from. 

He leaves her to herself pretty quickly, disappearing with the feeling of an emergency, so Melissa decides to indeed come inside. She takes three cautious steps coming into the house as if she was waiting for the floor to collapse under her feet, but nothing happens, so she just closes the door behind herself and follows to where the brunet disappeared. 

“Ah, ah- We got it, mijo.” she hears his voice and a soft giggle in response. She unconsciously smiles at the young boy’s laugh and then she comes into the kitchen.

She sees the boy in question, sitting up on the kitchen counter just a step away from where his dad is standing and filling what looks like a waffle maker with the batter.

The boy has a mess of brown locks on his head, very familiar to his father’s and there are glasses on his face. He is wearing white and red pajamas and even though his dad threw a casual henley and jeans on himself it looks like her assumptions were correct and they left their beds not so long ago.

“I’m Eddie.” says the man that opened the door and she almost jumps, startled. She stops her awkward hovering when Eddie turns to her and continues. “You must be Melissa.” 

She doesn't know how he knows her, _what_ Evan told him about her. Doesn’t know what emotions are going through his head. His face is neutral and his voice sounds polite but doesn’t give away much more than that.

The little boy sitting on the counter is busy eating his bare waffle despite whipped cream and fruits being there within his reach. He does seem like he’s following the conversation though. 

“Oye, mi cielo,” Eddie turns back to his son before the woman can answer him and he talks to the boy in a gentle voice, with a perfect Spanish accent. It’s most likely his native language. “How about you go and wake up Papá?” he asks, taking a step closer and watching the boy’s reaction.

“Yeah.” The young one nods his head excited as if his father just offered him a trip to Disneyland. “What if he doesn’t want to get up?” he asks, amused, lying his waffle on a piece of paper towel next to his left thigh.

“Then you tell him that we have a guest and he needs to be here ASAP, alright?” 

Melissa’s brain catches up with her ears at this moment. Eddie means _Papá_ as in _Evan_. This man is her son’s significant other and that young, sweet boy is her son’s _son_ , and she had no idea that Evan was even interested in men, much less that he has a child with one now. If it wasn’t for Maddie’s phone call she still wouldn’t have known, so Evan didn’t _want_ her to know. He _does_ _not_ want her to know what happens in his life. He does not want her to be _a_ _part_ of it.

Melissa shifts from one foot to another and looks at the scene before her. Eddie is helping his son, _her grandson,_ to stand down on the floor and catch his balance. He seems to have some kind of movement disorder, but he grins widely when his dad passes him his red crutches with grey accents and he stands all by himself.

“I got this.” he says, but it’s unnecessary because Eddie already let go of him and just smiles at his son proudly.

“Of course you do, mijo.”

The boy walks on his crutches like a professional. His pace is way faster than when Sebastian broke his ankle and had to walk on crutches but was terrible at it.

“Dios mío,” Melissa hears Eddie murmur under his breath and she sees him shuffle closer to her, gesturing on one of the chairs standing at the table. “Please sit down, I’m such a horrible host.” the woman actually chuckles at the horrified face expression brunet makes when he makes the realization, but she does sit down on the first chair that is the closest to her.

“Don’t worry, you were just taking care of your boy.” she assures him, because she wishes she could just ignore her clients and business partners back when Maddie and Evan needed her.

“His name is Christopher.” Eddie smiles softly. “Would you like some tea?” he asks, nodding to an almost full pot. “It’s citrus, I just made it five minutes ago.”

“Sure, thank you.”

Melissa feels less awkward now, calming down a bit. She sees Eddie pull a white mug from one of the kitchen cabinets and pour the tea into it. He puts the drink on the table, just a few inches from where she laid her right palm. Then, he passes her a teaspoon and sugar, in the meantime politely asking if she’d like a waffle. She just thanks him, saying that she ate on a plane and grabs the mug, uninterested in sugar.

“He must hate me.” she says under her breath. It’s not addressed to Eddie, but he stops reaching to a waffle machine anyway, leaning against a kitchen counter and crossing his arms over his chest.

He sighs sympathetically. “He would never hate you.” 

“I want to get to know him again, be a part of his life. I understand what I did wrong and I want to fix it. Be a good mom I once was.” 

She doesn’t know why she’s confessing it to this man she met ten minutes ago. She’s not looking for pity, but it’s his home and it’s Evan’s home, they have a son together, he must be important to Evan and he must care about him. Maybe she feels the need to explain herself to him, perhaps she’s trying to silence her own doubts, guilt, and insecurities. 

The words just leave her mouth, flying out of her mind without waiting for her to carefully check them over and decide how to speak them out loud.

Eddie pulls a waffle out of the machine before it can start to burn and fills it with fresh batter. The movement somehow breaks how intensively personal the conversation was starting to feel.

“You were hurt, scared, and lost from what I know.” the brunet says, looking at her once again. “You were a single mother despite your husband being right next to you, but most importantly you were just human. You were allowed to feel that.” he says with sympathy. “I’m not saying that what you did was okay, that your coping mechanism was the right one and I have no desire to justify you in your own eyes.”

His voice gets rough for a moment. There’s a glimpse of pain in his tone, but also understanding in his eyes. 

“Neither Evan nor Maddie deserved to be treated the way they were and they certainly didn’t deserve the impact it had on them, but you are not as big of a monster as you think you are. I failed my son more times than I can count- For instance re-enlisting and leaving for Afghanistan when I should’ve stayed home and taken care of him. But the thing is, I love him enough to never stop trying- Trying to be a better dad and a better person for him. And you being here right now means that you care about your kids and that you’re ready to take your shot and try again. I understand that.”

Melissa’s breath feels heavy for a moment and then lighter than five minutes ago and she can feel unshed tears in her eyes. She feels forgiven by someone who she just met for the first time in her life and it feels _good_ , it feels _refreshing_.

She really appreciates Eddie’s support and his good words as well as the harsh ones. He’s being understanding while he still watches over Evan and Maddie’s interest and makes Melissa know that her behavior did not only hurt her kids as teenagers, it left an impact on their lives, of course it did. She appreciates the man mentioning Ethan and cutting him some slack of the blame even though he obviously tries to avoid her ex-husband’s name not to trigger her or make her uncomfortable. 

She admires how Eddie point blank admits to failing his son to a woman he doesn’t need to explain himself to and she appreciates him mentioning Afghanistan because at least now she knows something about him. He used to be in the Army. And now that she knows that, she can say that the way he stands- leaning casually against a kitchen counter, but still keeping his guard, the way he holds himself- she can see the soldier in him. 

Melissa nods, instead of responding. She doesn’t know what would she even say and if her voice wouldn’t break in the middle of the sentence, so she decides to stay quiet and she believes Eddie will understand how much his words mean to her. 

There’s Christopher’s giggle coming from behind Melissa. It’s becoming louder and louder with every second which means that he’s getting closer, so the woman turns around and she sees Evan carrying the boy on his hip. 

Her son has grown since she last saw him. He doesn’t seem fragile, not lean. He’s fit, but more muscular than skinny and it actually makes sense seeing as he’s a firefighter. His hair is short, but it’s still the same blonde he inherited from her. His blue eyes are incredibly happy and scream _love_ as he looks straight at his son’s face when he whispers something to him. And there’s the birthmark he’s gotten from his father. 

Evan might be a 30 years old man right now, but he looks younger than that, and Melissa still sees her sweet little boy in him, as if it was yesterday she and Maddie attended his basketball game and then went for ice cream to celebrate that he was chosen MVP. 

Evan is wearing black, comfortable sweatpants and a grey t-shirt with the word _army_ in capital letters and black font, written on his chest. Judging by the way the material is hugging his shoulders, Melissa is pretty sure it originally belonged to Eddie. The blonde is securely holding Christopher under his bottom on his left arm and the boy has his hands around Evan’s neck. There’s no sight of Chris’ crutches.

When the man lifts his gaze and sees Melissa he’s clearly surprised. Shocked even and there are a hundred questions in his eyes. His big smile falters quickly and his face goes blank. He swallows, fixing his son in his hold and putting a hand on his back as if he tried to shield him from the woman. 

“Evan.” she greets him softly and smiles slightly to show him that she’s got good intentions, that she isn’t here because something terrible happened. He’s got nothing to worry about. 

“Papá?” sounds Christopher’s small voice and it’s like clicking a button that changes Evan’s personality in a blink. 

“Yeah, buddy?” he asks gently. The smile is back on his face, his jaw isn’t snapped tight anymore, and he has pure adoration in his eyes. 

“Are you okay?” Christopher asks, concerned, having read the tension in the room, and Melissa feels really bad for causing him to worry.

“Sure. I just have to step out to the living room for a minute to talk with our guest.”

“Do you want me to come with you?”

Melissa’s heart melts when Christopher asks that question. His voice is just slightly too loud to classify it as a whisper he so clearly intended it to be.

Evan smiles softly and stares at the boy in amazement it hits Melissa that this is her son holding his own boy. Her first grandchild and he is absolutely beautiful, sweet, and amazing. 

“That’s very nice of you, superman.” Evan starts walking to Eddie. “But I think you should watch Dad and make sure he doesn’t cause a fire in here.” he adds jokingly. He adjusts his voice as if he was answering the boy in a whisper and that makes Christopher burst in a giggle again while he gently runs his fingers through the boy’s curls.

_You okay?_ mouths Eddie to Evan over Chris’ head.

_Will be._ smiles the blonde, passing Christopher to Eddie with a nervous but motivated look in his eyes.

Eddie just nods, either trusting the words or knowing that regardless of the outcome he will be there by Evan’s side to help him and that it will, in fact, be okay. He leans closer, giving Evan a sweet, reassuring kiss in the spot where the blonde’s birthmark is. Evan squeezes his forearm, clearly appreciating the support, and turns to Melissa.

Time to talk.

The woman follows her son wordlessly, seeing the tension in his shoulders when they walk into the living room. 

Evan grabs a pink sweatshirt that was lying on the back of the couch and pulls it over his head, dressing up. Melissa supposes he doesn’t feel comfortable being in front of her in his sleeping shirt and she tries not to feel the pain at the realization that her son doesn’t feel at ease with being his domestic self in front of his own mother.

He gestures for her to sit on the armchair and when she does that, he sits down on the far end of the couch, pulling a string in her heart as he nervously combs his fingers through his too-short hair.

“Why are you here?”

He tries to sound neutral, like he dealt with everything regarding Melissa years ago and is over it already. But his eyes speak as loud as they always were. There is pain amongst the shades of blue. There are loneliness and abandonment, insecurities, and questions what did he do wrong. And Melissa’s heart lets out a cry because her boy did _absolutely_ _nothing_ wrong and he should blame _her_ \- not himself.

“I wanted to apologize for what I’ve done to you.” the woman begins. “I realized why I pushed you away from me, _how_ I did it, and I realized where my mistake was.” she sees Evan lie a hand on his left knee, but his eyes are still on her and he’s listening. “I miss you and Maddie every day and there isn’t a day that I don’t regret what happened. How it happened.” Melissa takes a deep breath to control her emotions. “I realize that you might be mad–“

“I’m not mad.” Evan cuts her off with a shake of his head. He throws his hands out in frustration as he gathers his thoughts, while the woman waits. “I guess I was just a little sad that your asshole husband hurt you and you didn’t trust your _own_ _children_ to have your back and help you through it.” he says with a raw pain in his voice and Melissa remembers the times when the boy tried to take her out of her study or the house altogether to cheer her up, but she always waved him off, saying that she’s too busy at the moment. “That you chose to isolate from them as if having your husband's DNA in them _burned_ _your_ _eyes_ when you dared to look at them.”

“Oh, oh– No, honey.” Melissa leans in closer, catching her son’s gaze and not letting go. “There was nothing wrong with your DNA or _you_ . It was my fault. I didn’t want to talk about what happened, _think_ about that. I was full of shame that I made my own husband cheat on me–“

“It’s not your fault he was an asshole.” Melissa snickers faintly at Evan’s comment.

“Now I know I wasn’t to blame, he was, _he_ _cheated_ on me. He should be ashamed of himself. But then I thought- maybe if I wasn’t good at being a wife I should throw myself into work and at least be the best version of a lawyer I could.” Melissa sees Evan’s eyes soften at that, so she looks away. She doesn’t want his pity, that’s not why she’s telling him all this. She wants him to know, to _understand_ that she _regrets_ , that she’s so terribly _sorry_ , that she will try to be better if he’ll just let her. “Getting busy with work meant not much time for thinking about it.”

“I just- I can’t let you hurt Maddie if anything like this was to happen again.”

“Sweetheart it won’t, I promise. And Maddie was the one that contacted me in the first place.”

“What?”

“She called me. She said she’s engaged and awaiting a baby. That she wants to try and have her mother back and for the baby to have a grandma. I know that she’s at work right now and she said that you have a day off, that’s why I came to you first.”

“She didn’t mention anything.”

“I asked her not to. I wanted to talk with you myself, to tell you my side of the story and apologize. And to let you decide whether you want me in your life or not.”

“What do you mean?”

“I know that I hurt you and I will not pressure you into letting me in. I can leave you my phone number and it’s up to you whether you call me tomorrow, in a month, two years or never. I will respect that.”

The silence settles between them. Evan lost in his thoughts, processing her words and most likely picturing possible scenarios. 

“What changed?” he frowns.

“I got married again.” Melissa answers truthfully and her son’s eyes widen, even when the rest of his body stays unbothered. “Sebastian.” she says the name of her current husband and a small smile appears on her face unconsciously. “He was a single father when I met him, his wife died. With time I found myself parenting his daughter, she is just five years younger than you, but she painfully reminded me of everything I lost with you and Maddie.”

“Do they… ugh, know–“ Evan raises his hand, drawing a crooked circle, gesturing between himself and his mother. Obviously lost, not knowing how to describe their situation, maybe not wanting to be too harsh with the words that _were_ on his tongue.

“They both know, they were very supportive of me reuniting with you and your sister. Maya is very excited about the possibility of meeting you two.”

“Maya?” the blonde tilts his head to the left. 

“Sebastian’s daughter.” 

“I hope you’re a good mom to her, I really do.” Evan says and Melissa sees that he means it with everything in him, because he lost his mom just like Maya and if the girl could at least have a nice replacement, he’d wished her she was happy with her. That’s Melissa’s sweet boy. Always caring, selfless, and with a heart on his sleeve.

“I try to. I’d like to try with you and Maddie too.”

“I’m glad you’re happy.” Evan adds and Melissa doesn’t know if tears are starting to appear in his eyes or if that’s just how the light makes his baby blues shine. 

The woman doesn’t know where he’s going with that sentence, but before he even has a chance to continue, Christopher sprints into the room and crawls onto his lap. 

The boy still doesn’t have his crutches but it seems that was a very important run to him. 

“I came to save you.” he announces, a little breathless and reaching to touch Evan’s face.

“I’m saved.” the blonde answers, lifting the boy under his arms and fixing his position. When Christopher leans into his chest again, he kisses the top of the boy’s head and seems to relax. Like all the tension suddenly flies from his shoulders to the open window and to the backyard where it’ll be forgotten. “Thank you, superman.” 

“Are you okay?” Chris asks and eyes Melissa warily.

“Of course.” Evan answers in a happy voice and it seems that now, having his little one pressed against him, he really is. “Are you?” 

The boy just nods and pulls away, but Evan keeps a hand on his back to be safe that he’s sitting steady and won’t fall. “Dad says that the waffles are ready.” 

“Oh, does he?” the blonde asks in a teasing voice and just that makes Christopher chuckle. “How many of them ended up burnt in a trashcan?”

“I heard that, güero!” comes Eddie’s voice from the kitchen and now Chris is laughing right from his belly, catching his Papá’s neck for protection.

“You were supposed to, querido!” Evan yells back, watching Christopher’s amusement with a soft smile on his own face. 

_He is a good father,_ thinks Melissa. Such a loving one, one that he himself deserved but didn’t get.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> (i was supposed to end it differently but AS PER USUAL i can throw my plans into the trashcan as soon as i actually start writing; not even kidding, this fic is like 70% not what it was supposed to be)
> 
> i gave eddie very important task in this fic: making waffles. and THAT’s how you should recognize i’m in love with this man 
> 
> god bless waffles


End file.
